lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ravenna
Ravenna was the daughter of Sauron and thus one of the most powerful beings to live on Middle-earth. Before Dagor Dagorath, she took the title of Dark Lady and attempted to gain control over Middle-earth as her father's regent. She ultimately repented during Dagor Dagorath when she sacrificed herself to save Eonwe's life. History First Age She was born in Aman through unknown means, with Eru Iluvatar being the only one to know of her existence. Her father was the God Mairon, who by that time had already made plans to supplant his Father as Creator of the Universe. She was kept as one of his greatest secrets, with not even Morgoth or any of Sauron's servants knowing who she was. She lived with him in Angband and was raised as his heir. This made Gorthaur's son, the Balrog Malraugin, hold a grudge against her as he had not been chosen instead of her. After the War of Wrath, Sauron took her with him to Mordor. Second Age She was present when her father crafted the Rings of Power and he gifted her a smaller replica of his One Ring. Ravenna loved her father much more than anything else and greatly adored him, but it is implied that Sauron had never had any feeling for his daughter, but only raised her in the first place so that he could have a powerful second-in-command. She somehow escaped the War of the Last Alliance, but she was captured by a rogue group of Men who abused her and later sold her to the ruling dynasty in the kingdom of Shen. Third Age After years of being treated as nothing more than a personal slave, she managed to get out with the help of a young soldier named Sagong, who led an uprising that ended with him being named Emperor of the Shen Kingdom. It took her many years to return to Middle-earth, where she reached a lonely village. An elderly man named Nom took her in and treated her as his daughter, due to the fact that his children had died during an attack by the wild Fellbeasts that lived in the vicinity. Ravenna tried numerous times to find ways to contact her father, thinking he was worried about her but ultimately she failed. The Third Age ended with Sauron's defeat and she was forced to live by herself after Nom passed away. Fourth Age Eru took pity on her and erased any memory of Sauron, replacing it with that of the happy family she never had. She only remembered her father as a good man, but she could never remember his face or name, all that she could remember was the time spent with the old man Nom. Sixth Age While hiding from two Gondorian soldiers that mistook her for a bipedal creature, she stumbled upon a great stone temple with a symbol of a Black Eye. While she saw the door as being closed, once she put her fingers on it, the iron gate opened to let her in. She remained there for several days, studying the carvings on the wall and the prophecy of Dagor Dagorath. Slowly but surely, she came to once again understand Black Speech and after years of residing in the abandoned city-like temple, she entered a hall with a large stone table, a ''palantir ''on it. There were skeletons hanging by their wrists from the walls and a lot of desecrated bodies lying across the room. By reading the Black Speech carvings she found out that the temple had once belonged to a Sauronite Cult. With the mention of his name, Eru's spells dissappeared and she recalled being the daughter of the Dark Lord. Intent on avenging her lost father, she began learning sorcery from old books inside the temple and joined forces with some of the creatures that had once served her parent. However, most of Sauron's followers from the Misty Mountains did not answer her summons, as they were waiting for their master to return and did not believe her heritage. Tenth Age By the time of the Tenth Age, she had amassed a large army of orcs, trolls, men and wargs that obeyed her as they had obeyed her father before her. She also took the title of Dark Lady as Sauron's regent. She led numerous attacks against the kingdom of Gondor, while also being responsibe for the Short War, a conflict that ended at the half of the Age. After her crucial defeat in Khand, Ravenna hid herself in Cirith Ungol. Eleventh Age Sauron returned during Dagor Dagorath during which he was forced to join forces with Morgoth to defeat the Valar. Melkor fell first after he was killed by Eonwe in a duel, while the Dark Lord fled into the Misty Mountains where all of his reborn lieutenants and remaining servants fought for him against the Host of Valinor. Ravenna finally reached him and embraced him when she entered his Tower. He pretended to have been worried for her, but in truth he had forgotten he even had had a daughter. She fought as his general alongside Kosomot, Glaurung, Ancalagon, Saruman, Smaug, Murazor and Boldog and she scored a victory when she captured Eonwe and brought him to her father's fortress in chains. On the way there, she started to fall madly in love with Eonwe, while he himself tried to reason with her about the fact that the "Master of the Fates of Arda" cares only for himself. When he saw the Maia before his throne, the One congratulated his daughter for bringing this prisoner before him and gave her a sword with which to kill the Messenger of Aman. Torn between them, Ravenna asked her father how much he loved and how hadn't he found he. The First of the Ainur grew impatient and told her not to waste his time. When she asked again, she dropped the blade, much to Gorthaur's anger. After telling her lies, she demanded again an answer. Having grown tired of this, he took his own mace and prepared to strike Eonwe down. She attempted to stop him by telling him that she loved the Maia, but her father slapped her across the face, this time saying he had not looked out for her for he always knew she would never be his rightful heir and that the Universe belonged to Him not to them both. Before he could crush Eonwe, Ravenna threw herself in his way and was hit by the mortal blow instead. She yelled at Eonwe to run as she fell on her knees. As she lay on her ground dying, she begged her father to tell her if he had ever truly loved her. Sauron simply stared at her and knelt beside her, nearing his masked face to hers before telling her this: "I have never ever regarded you as my daughter. I have never cared for you truly. You were just a means to and end." With that she passed away, while the Dark Lord rose and went on the battlefiedl to await his eventual fight with the Father. Eru came and confronted him, reminding himself of his Sauron's cruelty to Ravenna, in order to have the strength to end his Son once and for all. Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Servants of Evil Category:Dark Lords Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Characters Category:Dark Regents Category:Dark Maidens